Wheelbarrows and other garden vehicles are well known throughout the United States. They consist generally of an upper pan or container for storing and transporting material, lower diverging handles, and one or more wheels. The one-wheeled vehicles are generally less stable than are the two-wheeled carts.
It has been known in this particular field to make a wheelbarrow which may also serve as a trailer to be pulled by a tractor. One method of doing this is to provide a dolly or other small sets of wheels upon which the wheelbarrow can ride when the dolly is connected to the tractor or riding lawn mower. Yet another method was disclosed in the 1988 patent issued to Porter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,171.
The Porter device disclosed a multi-purpose wheelbarrow which could be converted to a trailer by completely removing the arms, re-attaching them in a different configuration and attaching the now convergent arms to a universal insert member which would then be connected to the tractor or riding lawn mower. However, the Porter device had a number of drawbacks in that a number of separate parts and a cumbersome interchange of the supporting arms was required to convert the wheelbarrow to a garden trailer.
The instant device enables the gardener to convert his wheelbarrow to a trailer by means of permanently affixed hinged handle extenders and an easily attached tow bar extender.